An Unexpected Twist
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Well you'd never guess what Voldemort really thinks of Snape, till you read it XD rated M for sexual actions
1. Chapter 1

**An unexpected twist**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot and i kinda want to see if people would like to read this and want me to finsh it.**

(just to let you know... i can't spell to save my life)

_Snape was on his way to a last minute death eaters meeting at the Riddle manor. Slowly Snape made his way inside the Dark Lord's secret hind away, as Snape went through the many hall ways he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this meeting._

_"Ah Severus, you're here…we have some things to discuss" hissed the familiar voice know as the Dark Lord, Voldemort._

_Snape looked at his surroundings, to find that all the other death eaters circled both of the two men, if you can even call Voldemort a man that is, leavening Snape blocked in the room. "Milord" was the only word that came from Snape's mouth._

_"Severus, you have been loyal to me through these many years, which is why I find it hard to believe, that you are in fact, against me with Dumbledore … and don't say it's not true because I have information stating so." Voldemort search Snape's face for any sign of discomfort._

_Snape's face didn't betray what he thought, but his heart was racing. "And were meant that information be coming from?"_

_Voldemort's eyes showed a glint in them that quickly went away, followed by a sinister smirk. "Allow me to introduce my newest death eater" as on queue Draco Malfoy showed himself._

_"Hello professor" Draco gave one of his smirks_

_"Do you deny the fact that you are against me" Voldemort sneered at Snape. Snape couldn't talk, for he thought Draco would never become a death eater, let alone betray him._

_His eyes flickered to the floor while he spoke "I have nothing to say, Milord."_

_In an instant Snape was shocked by the Cruciatus Curse._

_Snape was on all fours panting and sweating, trying to regain some strength as he heard his master yell to the others "Leave us"_

_None wanting to get on the Dark Lord's bad side left as soon as possible._

_"Now Severus, I'd like to say that I was surprised to find that my best servant, double crossing me" Voldemort wasn't sitting anymore, as of then he was circling Snape, who was still trying to put off the pain._

_"Tell me Severus, why did you go up against me?" Voldemort was in Snape's face._

_"Does it even matter why, you'll still kill me" Snape couldn't look at Voldemort, so he glared at the floor, being angry with him self, the glare was easily muster._

_"Severus, you think I'd kill you" after speaking Voldemort took held of Snape's chin, as he kneeled to face level with him. "I could kill you, but what would be the fun in that?" An evil smirk had slid on to Voldemort's lip before smashing them on to Snape's. _

_At first Snape was confused and shocked but after figuring out that his wasn't in any position to fight back, waited for the kiss to end. After what seemed like forever, Snape started to melt into the kiss. "Milord" Snape said breathless._

_"Severus, I've had my eye on you for some time now" Voldemort stated as he stood. "Shall we go and talk about this in the other room" He demand more than asked._

_Snape had slowly stood, still not quite sure if he should, but being obedient as he was followed the Dark Lord._

_When Snape entered he saw that it was a bedroom, but not any bedroom, it was his master's room. Voldemort closed the doors and Snape could hear a 'click', indicating that the door had been locked. As Snape looked up, he could see the Dark Lord taking off his robes. At the site of this a small blush had come to his face, to hide it he looked back down._

_"Milord, what is left to be said, I betrayed you, shouldn't I be killed" Snape asked trying not to think of having his master in bed. Voldemort had made is way to Snape and lifted his chin to have Snape look at him as the glint had returned to his eyes only to stay this time._

_"You're right Severus there is nothing left to be said, but there is a lot to be shown" With that Voldemort had once again had his lips crash on Snape's. Melting into the rough and passionate kiss, Snape didn't scents that he was being pushed on to the bed. The kiss had started to get rougher and more lustful, making Snape moan, giving Voldemort access to his mouth. As they played with each others tongues, Voldemort search Snape's mouth hungrily._

_Soon Voldemort's hands found their way to Snape's thigh and Snape's hands found their way to his master's chest._

_SHOULD I CONTINUE??????_


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Twist(part 2)**

Okay some one asked for me to finish this little two-shot….so here goes

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Voldemort!

Recap: Soon Voldemort's hands found their way to Snape's thigh and Snape's hands found their way to his master's chest.

Voldemort broke the kiss only to pull off Snape's shirt. As all this was happening Snape's mind was becoming more and more clouded by the minute. He couldn't think of anything but sliding his hands down the Dark Lord's sides, also to guide his mouth over his master's chest.

Snape's thoughts were stored to the back of his mind as Voldemort found his weak spot.

"Master" Snape made a whimper causing the Dark Lord smirk against Snape's neck. Snape could feel his master enjoying himself. Slowly Voldemort unzipped and unbuttoned Snape's pants. He took Snape's boxers off along with his pants.

Snape finding this unfair for him to be the only one naked, pulled Voldemort under him. Once again the Dark Lord seemed to be enjoying his time with his most prized servant more and more.

Snape wasn't one for slow and steady, he proved that when Voldemort's pants had some how vanished. Snape made his way from his master's lips to his lower stomach. Voldemort let out moan and then a growl.

Easily Snape had taken his master into his mouth, at this Voldemort's head went back and his member stiffened in Snape mouth. Snape went slowly as his rub his tongue against the Dark Lords member.

Voldemort was panting with pleasure and gripping the bed sheets not wanting to give in just yet. Snape was flipped back under Voldemort soon followed by him arching his back only to moan "Voldemort!"

There lips meet once again for a heated kiss.

"Severus I hope you're in for a restless night" Voldemort stated before biting Snape in the shoulder causing Snape to give a loud grown.

The rest of the night was much the same.

Now they lay in bed tired, sticky, hot, and bloody. Voldemort make sure Snape is asleep before putting his ear against Snape's chest. The Dark Lord smile, not smirked but smiled, as his heard the sound of Snape's heart. "At lest you still have a heart to give"

Snape jolt awake and then lay back down panting and covered with sweat. "It was just a dream, that damn dream" He muttered to him while putting a shaky pale hand on his forehead. 'It may be a dream but you know you wish it were real' the little voice in his head spoke to him. Snape just growled and pushed the voice to the back of is mind.


End file.
